It is known in the air valve art to provide valves which include flow control valves in the exhaust flow system. Examples of the use of flow control valves in exhaust flow systems of complicated valve structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,912,007 and 2,993,511. Heretofore, it has not been possible to provide a four-way, air valve with flow exhaust control valves to control individually the exhaust from each end of an air operated apparatus to be controlled, such as an air cylinder or the like, and yet have both exhaust flow control valves exhaust from the valve through a common exhaust port. It has also not been possible heretofore to provide the aforementioned four-way air valve with a cartridge type pilot air valve controlling the operation of the main spool of the four-way air valve.